Calculation scenarios can be described as acyclic graphs which represent the data flow and data manipulation process for executing a database query. A calculation scenario can include different operations, which can be applied to data from a variety of data sources. For example, the calculation scenario can include relational operations such as joins, aggregations, unions, and/or the like, as well as non-relational operations like database architecture-specific operators, script-based operators, and/or the like.